


A Ray Vecchio Cookbook

by dS Virtual Bar (ThisAintBC)



Category: due South
Genre: Cooking, Multi, Recipes
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-09-22
Updated: 2016-09-22
Packaged: 2018-08-16 12:49:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,538
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8102977
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ThisAintBC/pseuds/dS%20Virtual%20Bar
Summary: The due South Virtual Bar presents yet another collaborative work! This year, we went with a cookbook, so please read and enjoy the recipes within! Two of the contributors also wrote ficlets to accompany their recipes, and I have to say that I the time and effort they put into their work has not only blown me away, but definitely pays off! I hope you will agree!





	1. Peach Cobbler, by HonorReid

He wouldn’t say the backyard garden was the sole reason he pushed the others so hard to buy this particular two story house. There was also a generous side yard for Deif. Plus it was centrally located between the precinct, Ma’s house, and the consulate. So it wasn’t _just_ the garden.

But from the moment Ray had stepped out the backdoor he had fallen in love. There were neat rows of tomato vines fully established and climbing up wooden trellises, raised beds of vegetables, an in-ground sprinkler system with an automatic timer, an honest to god peach tree  Methuselah himself must have planted (considering the size) providing enough shade for a covered bench swing that would fit all three of them.

It was the Garden of Eden.

The first summer after they bought the house was everything Ray had been dreaming of, the tomatoes, zucchini, and other veggies plentiful.  They used in sauces, stir fries and marinades, given to Ma, their coworkers, and all the neighbors. It was pure culinary bliss.

Until the peach tree.

That ancient, gnarled, gargantuan fruit tree had taken Vecchio by surprise. It gave, and gave, and gave. Buckets upon baskets upon bushels of peaches, to the point he could no longer give them away.  Ma had threatened to disown him the next time he showed up with another box of that cursed fruit.

So Ray cooked, baked, simmered and stirred, but there was only so much peach flavored food one could take before a mutiny was staged (he still blamed Kowalski for that particular uprising), so Ray went with plan B.

He started canning.

He pressed both of his partners into service; their kitchen soon resembling an assembly line in a cannery during the height of the harvest. There was peach marinade, peach syrup, peach jam, marmalade, and _jelly_ (with a twenty minute lecture from Benny on the difference between them), canned whole peaches in their own juice, and surprisingly enough, (his personal favorite) peach salsa. By the end of the summer Vecchio hated the very sight of those fuzzy little bastards, and for once was welcoming a harsh (nature killing) snowy Chicago winter with open arms.

But as the three of them rested against each other on that porch swing, underneath that pain in the ass tree, sipping (peach) tea and watching the fireflies flit around the garden, Ray had to admit maybe it was truly paradise they had found.

* * *

 

**Peach Cobbler Recipe**

Ingredients:

  * 6 peaches (peeled, pitted, and sliced)
  * 1 cup oatmeal
  * ½ cup of flour
  * ½ sugar
  * ½ brown sugar
  * 1-2 teaspoon ground cinnamon
  * Melted butter (½ to 1/3 cup, just enough for mixture to be crumbly)



Directions:

  1. Preheat oven to 350.
  2. Mix sugar, brown sugar, flour, oatmeal, cinnamon, and butter in a bowl.
  3. Place peaches on bottom of cooking pan; layer crisp topping on top.
  4. Cook for half-hour or until done.




	2. Old Fashioned Peanut Butter Cookies

Ingredients:

  * 1 cup margarine or other shortening such as lard (the texture and structure offered by shortening makes it preferable to butter in this case)
  * 1 cup peanut butter
  * 1 cup sugar
  * 1 cup brown sugar
  * 2 eggs
  * 1 tsp vanilla
  * ¼ tsp salt
  * 1 tsp baking powder
  * 1 tsp baking soda
  * 2 ½ cups flour



Directions:

Beat margarine and peanut butter together until smooth. Cream together with sugars until light and fluffy; beat in eggs and vanilla. Add dry ingredients in thirds.

Optionally, chill dough for 10-15 minutes before proceeding.

Shape dough into 1 inch diameter balls and arrange on baking sheet. Using a fork (optionally dipped in sugar), press down lightly on top of each ball twice in opposite directions to create a crisscross pattern.

Bake at 350F (175C) for 12 minutes.


	3. Impressing-The-Company Tiramisu

A little more time consuming and a little more expensive than less classic versions of the dessert, this is the sort of thing I can see Ma Vecchio serving when she's invited the priest over for Sunday dinner.

* * *

 

**Classic Tiramisu Recipe**

Ingredients:

  * 4 eggs, separated
  * ¼ c. brandy*
  * 1 TBS vermouth or similar
  * 2-3 TBS white wine*
  * ½ c sugar, scant
  * 4 oz marscapone
  * 16 oz cream cheese
  * ¼ cup whipping cream
  * ½ c boiling water
  * 2-3 TBS Medaglia d'Oro or similar instant espresso
  * approx. 40 ladyfinger cookies
  * cocoa powder



Directions:

Stir espresso powder into boiling water and set aside to cool. If you’re worried about your espresso being too bitter, you may add as much as 1tsp of sugar to the espresso. Separately, whip both egg whites and cream to medium peaks. 

Beat egg yolks with sugar until mixture forms pale yellow ribbon. Add alcohol. Cook yolk mixture in double boiler until just barely begins to bubble or mixture has thickened noticeably, stirring constantly. Fold about 1/3 of mixture into egg whites immediately; set remaining 2/3 aside and allow to cool. 

Beat cheeses together until smooth, and add yolk mixture. Then fold in egg white mixture, followed by whipped cream. This is your filling.

Dip ladyfingers into espresso and place side-by-side to completely cover the bottom of a 12x8 rectangular or 9" round pan. Spread half of the filling over the ladyfingers evenly; sift cocoa powder over filling until completely and evenly covered. Repeat process to form second layer of the tiramisu.

Cover and chill in refrigerator. Preferably allow to rest for a minimum of 4 hours before serving. Garnish with mint leaves or edible flowers such as sprigs of lavender if so desired.

*actual Marsala wine is preferable to the brandy-white wine combination suggested here, but can be difficult to find in some areas. For a version of this recipe that tastes less strongly of alcohol, substitute cream or milk for the white wine.


	4. 5 Italian Meals Where Ray Vecchio Was Present and One Where He Wasn’t, by Ride_Forever

_On Ray’s first birthday, the Vecchio family gathered around and sang “Tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri a te, tanti auguri Raimondo, tanti auguri a te”. It was the first time that baby Ray had Ma Vecchio’s home-made gelato._

**Traditional Basic Crema Gelato Recipe:**

Ingredients:

  * 2 cups whole milk
  * Pinch of salt
  * 2/3 cup sugar
  * 5 egg yolks
  * 2/3 cup heavy cream



Directions:

In a saucepan, combine milk and salt. Warm the milk until foamy bubbles form along the edge. Remove from heat.

In a large bowl, beat the egg yolks and sugar together until very thick and smooth. Gradually add the hot milk, whisking constantly. Return the mixture back to the saucepan and to the stove. Cook over medium heat, stirring continuously, until the mixture gels slightly and coats the back of the spoon. If small egg lumps begin to surface, remove from the heat immediately.  

Place a strainer or a piece of cheesecloth over a medium bowl and pour the warm custard mixture through the strainer. Cover and chill in the refrigerator until completely chilled, about 2 hours.

In a medium bowl, beat the heavy cream until soft peaks form. Fold the whipped cream into the cooled custard.  

Pour mixture into an ice cream churn and follow the manufacturer’s instructions to freeze.  Transfer to a sealed container and freeze until slightly firm. 

Serves 6

* * *

 

_Ray and all the Vecchios followed the Italian Christmas Eve tradition of a meatless meal. One of Ray’s favorite fishy starters was raw anchovies in lemon marinade._

**Raw Anchovies in Lemon Marinade Recipe:**

Ingredients:

  * ⅝ pound anchovies
  * lemon juiceto taste
  * extra-virgin olive oilto taste
  * saltto taste
  * vinegarto taste
  * oregano, chopped, to taste



Directions:

Clean and scale the anchovies.

Wash them under cold running water and dry well.

Arrange the anchovies in a terrine or baking dish and cover them with a generous amount of lemon juice, a pinch of salt, a splash of vinegar, and a bunch of chopped oregano.

Let marinate for 24 hours, then drain and transfer to a serving dish. Season, to taste, with extra-virgin olive oil.

Serves 4.

* * *

  _Macaron-style cookies gained fame as an Italian wedding dessert from when they were introduced by the chef of Catherine de Medici in 1533 at the time of her marriage to the Duc d'Orleans. The tradition continues to the present day and was a main feature of the sweets table at Ray and Angie’s wedding._  
  
**Macaron (Italian Meringue) Recipe:**

Ingredients:

   Mass:

  * 150g powdered sugar
  * 150g almond meal 
  * 50g egg whites 
  * Gel food coloring 
  * 2 tsp cornstarch 
  * pinch of salt



   Meringue:

  * 55g egg whites 
  * 35g granulated sugar (to stabilize half egg whites)
  * 120g granulated sugar
  * 40g water



  
Materials:

  * Parchment baking paper
  * Candy thermometer
  * Kitchen scale
  * Piping bags with tips 
  * Stand mixer or hand mixer 



Directions:

Sift almond meal and powdered sugar together into a large bowl. Add the 50g egg whites and mix until it becomes a dough-like consistency. (This is the time to add food coloring -- be aware the meringue will lighten the color of the mass.) Set aside and cover with plastic wrap so it doesn't harden.

 

For the meringue, beat the 55g egg whites in the bowl until soft peaks form. When egg whites become bubbly, add the extra 35g sugar to stabilize it. DO NOT overbeat egg whites at this stage. After they have formed, turn down your mixer to "stir" or very low to keep them moving so they don't deflate.

 

At the same time, put the water and sugar on the stove over medium-high heat and attach your candy thermometer. When the mixture gets bubbly all around with no spots of unboiled water (or 240 degrees F) pour the sugar syrup into the egg whites and turn up the speed of your mixer to high. Let it beat until the bowl of the mixer is warm to the touch (body temperature).  


Then, add 1/3 of the meringue to the mass and fold until you cannot see any more white streaks of meringue. After you have lightened the mass, add the rest of the egg whites and fold.

 

Now you are ready to pipe them with your piping bag into 1-1.5 inch diameter circles, however big you like. Pipe them onto the parchment paper, fitting about 20-24 circles on each pan.

 

Then drop your baking sheets about 2-3 times until they flatten out and the air bubbles pop. If you still see any, pop them with a toothpick. Now let them dry about 20-30 minutes or until they are dry to the touch (depends on humidity). While you're waiting, preheat your oven to 300 degrees Fahrenheit. Check your oven to make sure it's the correct temperature. Now bake them for 10-13 minutes, or even longer if they are still too moist inside. Bake only one tray at a time if your oven has inconsistent heat. Let them cool completely before you take them off the parchment paper.

 

Sandwich together with a buttercream filling and you're done. Store filled shells in an airtight container in the refrigerator for at least 24 hours (this helps the shell meld together with the filling).

Makes about 48 shells which becomes about 24 completed macarons.

* * *

_Fraser invited Ray to his apartment for a Fraser-cooked meal and the following conversation ensued. “Benny, I didn’t know that you could cook Italian so good!” “Well, Ray, this is actually a Canadian recipe. The semolina for this pasta_ _comes from the durum wheat that is grown in the western prairie provinces of Saskatchewan, Alberta, and Manitoba; the_ _climate and growing conditions in the Canadian prairies are ideal for growing high-protein, low-starch wheat. As for the salmon, one can choose from the genus Salmo of the Canadian Atlantic regions or the genus_ _Oncorhynchus of the Canadian Pacific regions.”_

Creamy Smoked Salmon Pasta Recipe:

Ingredients:

  * 6 tablespoons butter
  * 1 onion, finely chopped
  * 2 tablespoons all-purpose flour
  * 2 teaspoons garlic powder
  * 2 cups milk
  * ½ cup grated Romano cheese
  * 1 cup frozen green peas, thawed and drained
  * 1 cup canned mushrooms, drained
  * 10 -12 ounces smoked salmon, chopped
  * 1 16-ounce package of pasta



Directions:

Bring a pot of lightly salted water to a boil. Add pasta and cook until al dente; drain.  
Melt butter in a large skillet over medium heat. Saute onion in butter until tender.  
Stir flour and garlic powder into the butter and onions. Gradually stir in milk. Heat to just below boiling point, and then gradually stir in cheese until the sauce is smooth. Stir in peas and mushrooms, and cook over low heat for 4-5 minutes.  
Toss in smoked salmon, and cook for 2 more minutes. Serve over pasta.

Makes approximately 4 servings.

* * *

_There’s that Chicago Italian restaurant where Ray took Fraser, Huey, and Gardino to celebrate Ray’s pay-raise, the place about which Ray said_ _“_ _This is the best restaurant in the world. They got a puttanesca like no other….”_

**Puttanesca Sauce Recipe:**

Ingredients:

  * 1 tablespoon olive oil
  * 3 cloves garlic, pressed or minced
  * 1 2-ounce can anchovies, drained and minced
  * 1 1/2 pounds Roma tomatoes, cored and cut into 1/2-inch cubes
  * 1 2-ounce can sliced ripe olives, drained
  * 3 tablespoons drained capers
  * 1 teaspoon hot chili flakes
  * Grated parmesan cheese
  * Salt and pepper



Directions:

In a 12-inch frying pan, combine oil and garlic. Stir over medium-high heat until garlic is soft but not brown, about 1 minute. Mix in anchovies.

Turn heat to high. Add tomatoes, olives, capers, and hot chili flakes to pan and stir until tomatoes are hot, about 3 minutes.

Add cheese, salt, and pepper to taste.

Makes 3 - 4 servings.

* * *

_Frannie: “Ray, what are you doing here?”_

_Ray: “Frannie, what are you doing here?”_

_Frannie and Ray: “Turnbull invited me….”_

_Turnbull: “Oh my goodness!_ _Quel malentendu! Detective Vecchio, you are always welcome here in Canada…but tonight’s dinner invitation was intended for_ MISS _Vecchio ! Nevertheless, I shall be happy to make a dinner for you too…but on another night._ _”_


	5. Nanaimo Bars

It seems unthinkable to me that Fraser would not have made these for Ray at some point; they're so good, and so easy!

* * *

 

**Nanaimo Bars Recipe**

_First Layer_

Ingredients:

  * 1 1/4 packages graham crackers, crushed
  * coarsely chopped walnuts or almonds to taste
  * coconut to taste
  * 2 sticks butter
  * 6 TBS dark cocoa powder
  * 1/6 cup (2 TBS + 2 tsp) agave, or other liquid sweetener of your choice
  * maple syrup to taste (I recommend a little more than 1 tsp)
  * 1 large egg
  * opt: 1 tsp vanilla



Directions:

Grease an 11x7 pan and put in crushed graham crackers, nuts, and coconut. Put aside.

Melt butter in saucepan on medium, then stir in agave, maple syrup, cocoa powder, and vanilla if using. Turn temperature down to medium low and beat in egg.

When begins to clump, the egg is cooked; remove from heat. Mix into graham cracker mixture. Once all the graham crackers are damp and dark from the chocolate, press down evenly with fingertips. Cover and put in fridge for about one hour.

_Second Layer_

Ingredients:

  * 1 stick butter
  * 3 TBS vanilla custard/pudding mix
  * 2 TBS + 2 tsp cream
  * 2 cups powdered sugar
  * opt: 1/2 tsp vanilla



Directions: 

Mix together as if frosting. The final product is very thick; you should be able to knead the mixture, but not without getting your hands all sticky. Spread over bottom layer and place pan back in fridge for about one hour.

_Third Layer_

Ingredients:

  *   ~8oz. chocolate
  *  2 TBS butter



Directions:

Melt chocolate and butter in saucepan over medium low heat. Spread evenly over middle layer and refrigerate for another hour.

Cut into small portions and serve. Keeps well refrigerated or frozen.


End file.
